warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Missions/Grinding/Mission 143
Reorganization I replaced the old format with an organization based on the player's available resources. I don't think it's unreasonable for a player to at least be able to unlock Mission 99, especially given that unlocking Irradiated Infantry should be one of the first things to grind for? --Evil4Zerggin 02:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I actually did the math in and can swear that you will always have II unlocked by the time you get to 99. Maybe... offer alternatives for players who do not have access to 99? Hakdo 02:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I keep forgetting you only need 200 reputation for II. I guess my reasoning is that if you have unfinished missions, given the quad gold for the last run of each mission it is almost always better to keep completing new missions rather than grinding previous missions. Though I might be biased by my perspective as a veteran who has had grinding time between expansion sets. But then again, Mission 66 was already out when I first started playing Tyrant and I pretty much beelined it without grinding for gold, or having faction cards (I wasn't in a faction) or raid cards (they didn't exist at the time). Between 66 and 99 is mostly Blight missions, most of which can be beat pretty easily by Eva + 10x II. --Evil4Zerggin 04:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Gold Grinding Decks We need an update. I would like to link average cost deck (no promo or reward spamming) and then post Any and everydeck people want to here on the talk page. Blight Side Mission Win Rates I'm curious what kind of win rates you all are getting on the Blight side missions. I like to auto for grinding and Mission 85 is extremely reliable for me (~99%); it would take about a 95% win rate on the side missions to make switching a gain. --Evil4Zerggin 03:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I tend to stay away from auto unless I have business to attend to and just wants to make a quick energy dump. And so I can't really measure how my grinder deck(s) peform on auto. But over the weeks/months of grinding, only a handful has lead to losses. I grind M36 before moving on to HD4 (100% on auto using Purging Uniques ) and then I grind M86 and now I grind M90 (haven't posted my deck). Just recently after finishing everything I started grinding on DR4 with Tialapred + Bolster Xeno (suggested deck build as posted). Kobisjeruk 05:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. I might circle back to HD4 now that I have a Nimbus and see if that works better than Mission 85 for me. I'll still auto but it's still interesting to know which missions are best for manual. Working my way through MB4 with a manual Wall Stall right now--the theory is that structures are completely unaffected by the enemy Commander, so suddenly Tesla Cannon is looking like a 4/7 Jam, Armored 1 relative to an Assault card. Don't know if this is grinding quality though. --Evil4Zerggin 04:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, DR4 and CF4 is much easier to farm than MB4. I've tweaked my deck a little bit for CF4 grinder. Kobisjeruk 04:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Auto HD4 with Purging Uniques seems to have a significantly higher fail rate than Mission 85--I would estimate no more than 95% win rate or so, compared with ~99% on Mission 85. The problem is that there's a significant probability of multiple Fury Walker/Warehouse/Bulldozer opening plus a few Flurry procs in a row. Just a couple Flurrys like that and you're finished. Nimbus doesn't help because Dracorex already reduces Fury Walker's Attack to 0, from which it could get rallied up to 6 before Purging Uniques can do anything about it. Wall Stall is far short of grinding quality for MB4. --Evil4Zerggin 01:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Some of the decks have been through rigorous testing and some might be suggested based on doing it once or twice such as the annihilator achievement. But for grinding purposes, I think we should only include decks that that has proven to be solid after numerous testing. I haven't tested Wall Stall myself but if you feel that it is not up to par, maybe we should remove it as I trust your judgement in this matter. Kobisjeruk 02:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't added Wall Stall to this page for that reason--I only played enough to clear the mission, but it suffered 1-2 losses even then, which is too much for grinding. My gold standard for auto grinding is Mission 85. I shall be returning to grinding that one; so far it's only suffered 2-3 losses in about three weeks of grinding. Assuming, conservatively, three bars a day, that's above 99% (though this is a rather small sample size of losses). I think it is reasonable to take a 96% win rate on Mission 85 as our standard for consideration; this gives us some leeway of accounting for differing card pools and randomness in measurements. This gives a net of 13.2 Gold per Energy. To match this, a DR/CF/MB4 deck would have to win 10 out of every 11 battles. I do not think Wall Stall meets this standard; if you have a deck that you think does, it is probably better to replace it both here and on the Mutant Bloodthirsty article. --Evil4Zerggin 03:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Diadem has a good deck for DR4: Malort + 10x Blood Grunt. Contrary to what I thought at first, Smash and Grab doesn't necessarily mean an instant fail since you usually have the enemy in a DoA situation. Major failure modes I've observed so far are as follows: * On opening, or immediately following Smash and Grab, the enemy plays Demolition Bot or a regenerating Ravenous Beast, followed by Omega, and Malort fails to target Omega. After this happens, each turn that it survives Omega will kill two Blood Grunts per turn, which may be enough to hand you defeat. * Ravenous Beast regenerating until activation, followed by Smash and Grab. If playing on manual it may help to include two cards to counter these failure modes, but I have not investigated this. Not sure if the auto win rate is sufficient to beat Mission 85 in terms of gold per energy, but the battles run a lot faster and it requires 20% less clicks so this has become my new grinding mission. --Evil4Zerggin 20:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) After more runs I've decided to go back to 85--though the win rate on DR4 is pretty good (~90%) it is still well short of performance on 85. --Evil4Zerggin 16:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC)